A different path
by Venus Star
Summary: My version of what happenned before Goku was born
1. Default Chapter

Ok so i'm writing this as kind of an abstract fanfic, this is what would happen if, Goku had never been sent to Earth, but a different planet, never bumped his head and turned evil, and never reached his full potential as a super saiyan. hope u guys like it, i've been inspired by some fanfics i've read and i really like this idea so here goes...  
  
  
A different path - Chapter 1  
  
New beginnings  
  
Silence.  
That was all that remained once Frieza's soldiers had pillaged her land. Silence, and the smoke of flames smouldering away her childhood memories. The barbarians, were still loose and she was willing to be captured and killed rather live on in that painful loop of despair, but why give them the satisfaction. The girl tried to find her family her friends, something familiar, in the silent confusion, but to no avail, she stood outside the pile of rubble that was once her home, she tried to sense even the tiniest ki stuggling to survive but there was nothing. She knew then that she was now alone. As she dropped to her knees in defeat, ready to spill her tears, and the blood of the murderers, Dodoria, one of Frieza's right hand men came upon her.  
  
'Well, well, well, what do we have here? seems to me like a perfect little concubine for lord Frieza, eh boys?' the henchmen chuckled with him,  
'Kyria het, nan chi don'swe!' She replied bitterly.  
Dodoria had not understood what she had said, but she had insulted him. She spat in his face. He wiped the saliva from his face, and yanked her up by her arm, "You'll do well to control that tongue of yours, whore'. He licked her face with his boil-covered tongue,"Mmm, tasty, Frieza will be pleased" she winced, and seeing her reaction, he struck his hand to the side of her face and she crashed to the floor. "Get her on the ship with the others, we haven't time to dwindle." With no warning, the young girl was hoisted away by the soldiers, on to the huge ship located nearby, as Dodoria surveyed his handiwork,   
"Kani! Kani!"  
"Mmm, perfect", he could see little faces peeking out from behind rocks and rubble, responding to the cries from the girl, and he smiled, levitating into the air, he dropped a slow moving ki-blast down onto the surface of the planet, and as he rose he got a better view of the further destruction he had left. Grinning as he now flew back to the ship, he joined the rest of his crew and set course for Frieza's headquarters, a giant spaceship dominating space.  
  
"Dodoria you're back early, what's the hurry?" Zarbon had asked as Dodoria, made his way towards the centre of the ship where Frieza was.  
"I have a gift for our dear Lord, I can see myself receiving a very large bonus for this not to mention, the extra slaves i acquired from the nearby planet we pillaged. Zarbon scowled at Dodoria, he was Frieza's favourite, and to be upstaged by that fat mass of pink infuriated him.  
"Well, You had best be going, you don't want to disappoint out lord,"  
"I have no intention of doing so, but i'm sure if I did, it would make you very happy, tell me Zarbon, are my ears deceiving me or do i detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Dodoria asked innocently.  
"I don't get jealous Dodoria, I get what I want" replied Zarbon coldly, "always" he added, narrowing his eyes.  
"Dear Zarbon," said Dodoria ignoring his obvious irritation, "You must learn to control that temper of yours, if we're not careful, you'll be transform into that hideous creature again, really you must go and see a doctor about it, it's terribly unsightly... Ta-ta!"  
"You'd know all about being unsightly, and being bloody hideous" thought Zarbon angrily.  
  
"Dodoria, I thought i told you to and prepare the planet Tyrinia for sale, why are you still here?" Frieza asked angrily  
Dodoria could sense the annoyance in Frieza's voice, but still stood his ground, he decided he would be best off telling Frieza the news he had and getting away as quickly as he could.  
"My Lord, i apologise for not explaining my reasons for my early arrival but I assure -"  
"Get to the point," Frieza finished impatiently.  
"We recovered some useful technology on a nearby planet, the Tryrinians were more susceptible than we had previously expected, leaving us some extra time," Frieza was yawning   
"But," Dodoria was starting to panic, "not only did we discover, technology, but also, a planet full of slaves, and one, i think you'll find, very unusual concubine" Frieza perked up in interest.  
"Concubine? Dodoria, you know I have no interest in such matters.." blatantly lying.  
"But my lord, i am sure once you see her, your opinion will change"  
"Bring her out then," Frieza was trying to sound bored but was having difficulty controlling his excitement. At his command to footsoldiers, hoistered in the struggling young female.  
"I think you'll find she is perfectly intact my lord, I made sure she remained untouched until she reached you my lord. Dodoria dropped to one knee and bowed, trying to hide the smile of glee that lit up his face.  
"Bring her to me, closer." She was dragged up the steps to Frieza's throne and forced onto her knees in a bow  
"She was a little, resistant"  
"It is irrelevant, all bow down to Frieza" Frieza lifted up her chin so he could get a good look at her face. She had, long, flowing black hair, with a hint of indigo in it, and her eyes, were big, and glowed a brilliant burning violet, she wore a silver band round her arm, with some kind of jewel in it. Her dress, had once been beautiful, but now after pillaging and capture was more or less destroyed. It had been long and graceful, lilac in colour, and held together at the back by two delicate cords. She had two long white white sashes flowing over shoulders, now ripped, tinted, patched grey and black and stained with blood. There was a necklace aroun her neck, which had the same jewel in as her arm band. There was a mark on her left cheek, a symbol of some sort, most likely a family crest. The girl could not have been older than fourteen or fifteen. But she had to have been of some kind of royalty, no commoner dressed like that   
"Are we in the presence of royalty now? He slapped her, there was something in her he could feel, some deep primordial power, something he didn't want near him. He snatched her necklace from around her neck, and examined it.  
"This is worthy of a prince" He said, placing it around his neck, "But I am the only prince here. And you, are not worthy of me"  
She turned away from him.  
"Dodoria, I don't want this filth, your estimations are wildly inaccurate, i can smell her impurity a mile away. Did you honestly expect to decieve me? You shall be punished for your impudence"   
"Yes, my lord" Dodoria grunted and at the wave of a hand, and Dodoria left dragging the unusual female with him.  
"Give her to the monkey king, he will derive more pleasure from a whore than i can ever be tempted with"  
Dodoria cursed Frieza silently and caught the eye of Zarbon, who with a firm grin whispered, "Remember Dodoria, I always get what I want"  
"That's right Zarbon, and soon enough, you'll get what you deserve"  
Dodoria left with a dignified snort.  
  
  
The girl could tell from the sound of the conversation that she would not be killed, but she only wished for her nightmare to be over, just to be able to forget that she had been subjected to. She remembered the name the pink warrior had called the lizard, Frieza. She said it to herself that she would take her revenge upon him. She was being taken on a small ship to some other planet but it wasn't far away from Frieza's spaceship. she had long since stopped fighting realising she would save more energy, and she had to, it was the only way she could survive in that pit of lions.  
When they arrived on Vegeta, two saiyan soldiers were waiting at the King's palace to recive 'the gift' from Frieza to King Vegeta.   
"Do what you will with her, but ensure she gets to the king, you understand the importance?" Asked Dodoria, wondering whether he should just deliver her himself, but he wasn't a common soldier, he was one of Frieza's right handmen.  
"Understood, commander Dodoria"  
"By the way, she's a bit of a fighter, the king will like her, greetings from Frieza"  
"Our scouters say she only has a power level of 35, she's must be a real pussy" and the 3 men laughed with a dirty tone. The saiyans knocked her unconscious with one blow to the back of her skull, so as to make her easier to deal with, and carried her into the throne room where king Vegeta sat on his throne. The girl, amazingly still conscious, played dead, until the time was right for her to move.   
"My liege, a 'gift' from Frieza  
The king turned his head to the unconscious mass  
"A gift, from that beast, he sends me a concubine, after all i have done, this is how I am repaid."  
The 'gift' moved, and rose to her senses.  
"Bring her to me."  
The same two soldiers, dragged her up the stairs to the saiyan king. He looked at her, and examined her.  
"She is beautiful, i can't imagine why Frieza would reject her, her looks, very uncommon, and," he added, as he looked closely at her cheek,   
"Which planet is she from?" Vegeta asked with a hint of concern in his voice  
"A small planet in the delta-5 quadrant, on the outrskirts of Lord Frieza's territory sire"  
"This mark" he said as he smoothed his thumb across her cheek, she blinked away a tear, knowing that he understood the seriousness of what had occurred, "I know this mark, he wouldn't, not if he knew the implications of his actions..."  
"It was not Frieza himself who carried out the attack on the planet, but rather, Commander Dodoria."   
"So that overweight idiot was looking for Brownie points. I understand. Take her to work in the fields with the rest of the slaves, I must delve into this matter further, and I will deal with her in time"   
"But sire, she is a concubine, from Lord Frieza, if he were to find out..."  
"She is mine to use as and when I please, and your life is mine to take as and when I please, are we understood?"  
"A thousand apologies highness, my life is yours to do with as you please"  
"Keep that in mind next time you challenge my authority"  
"Yes highness   
Vegeta, turned serious once he was sure she was gone.   
"RYTAK!" Vegeta bellowed over the din., "I must speak with you. The rest of you leave us." The other members of his court, filtered out of the throne room with a clamour of gossip about the mystery concubine.  
"This cannot be allowed to continue friend, does she speak?"   
"Not in any tongue our translators can understand, she could have been anyone"  
"No, Frieza rejected her for a reason, but what? She must have posed some kind of a threat to him" Vegeta began to pace, "she had to have been royal, look at the way she is dressed"  
"But sire, no mere child, especially a female, could possibly pose a threat to Lord Frieza with his unfathomable power, no matter how extraordinairy she looks, or who she may have been. With all due respect sire, to rely on her as our saviour is pure suicide."  
"Child? Am I not barely older than her? If you trust a child to be your king, then surely you can trust that same child to avenge your race. Don't think I'm stepping into this foolhardily, I was a boy when my father was snatched from my grasp and Frieza placed me on the throne as what he thought was his loyal drone. I cannot simply stand by and become a puppet, you must understand that Rytak, you of all people should understand. i know you must hate me, and I know the throne belongs to you brother, but trust me to do this"  
"I would trust you with my life Vegeta, as Ihave done before in battle, you have my complete support"  
"Thank you brother." He arose from his throne and headed towards his chamber, pondering the situation further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Lyrena

Chapter 2 - A different path  
  
Lyrena  
  
As a new day dawned on the planet Vegeta, and four suns rose into the sky, the prisoner peered out of her room, to regard her new life in this strange new world. The girl had been awake all night, and was suffering from extreme exhaustion. As she turned away from the window she looked at the mass lying in the bed opposite her. She had seen the tail, the same type of tail that had belonged to the men who had dragged her to that king. She had been on her guard ever since.  
  
"You needn't be afraid child; I'll do you no harm." The girl turned at looked at her in disbelief, "My name is Shina." "Saiyan" The girl croaked boldly. "I'm not like them" Shina tried in her defence. "Saiyan. Ikaten Saiyan, Ikaten Frieza" Shina had been working as a labourer on the planet Vegeta almost all her life as she had been rejected by her family for simply being female, they though her a disgrace and she, along with her mother, were cast off to be labourers providing sustenance for the fighters of planet Vegeta. She was a middle aged woman, and her mother, being weak and frail had died from exhaustion many years ago, and so Shina had battled on determine to survive. She had grown to love her work, and believed everything that originated from the ground had to be good, even the weeds. She tried to approach the girl, in an offer of friendship. The girl looked at her in confusion, and stood up. "You don't speak?" she said, with her hand Further silence. Shina put her hands on her chest and tried to involve actions in her communication. "Sheeee-naaahhh" she said slowly, trying to make herself clearer. The girl looked at her for a while, puzzled and then understanding the gesture did the same. "Lyrena" she said. "Frieza" she added on. Shina's eyes turned from sparkling to deathly pale. She knew what must have happened for a silent girl to say the name of that monster. Lyrena drew the symbol of her family in the sand. "Tyrinia" she said sadly. "Tyrinia?" "Tyrinia". Lyrena pointed to her cheek. Shina nodded in understanding. "Frieza kani Tyrinia, Frieza kani Lyrena". "Kani?" "Kani" Lyrena made a hand action and snatched herself together. "I understand. Frieza kani?" Shina copied the gesture "Qwe," She nodded in agreement. "Frieza thief, qwe" "Thief?" Lyrena rolled the word around her tongue, finally adjusting to it. "Frieza thief?" Shina shook her head. "No, Frieza is a thief" "Frieza is a thief?" Lyrena tried. "Qwe" Shina finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How has she settled in so far?" asked Vegeta enjoying a goblet of wine while staring at Lyrena from his balcony as she delicately cultivated a wheat plant. "My Lord, there have been no complaints from the work masters; if anything she has worked better than any of the other labourers. One master supposedly said he watched her give life to a dying plant, it is that plant that now grows strongest amongst all the others." "Really, well, that it is interesting, it has been only a few days and already she is becoming an environmentalist. But you know it won't just stop at this Rytak, she is powerful, simple tasks such as gardening will soon tire her, soon she will turn to fighting. What of her cellmate?" "When questioned, she gave away nothing" "But..?" "But under sufficient pressure, she revealed that when she tried to make contact with the girl, she apparently, and I quote, 'levitated off the floor, glowed purple and started to strangle her with her mind'. So the report says, your highness" "She is dangerous; we'll simply have to earn her trust" "I agree brother, but she is not the kind to be easily persuaded, she has a stubborn temper, a temper which cannot be easily controlled." "You raise a valid point Rytak, but how do you propose we get her onto her side, all she has seen so far is Frieza's soldiers destroy her home planet, she has been kidnapped beaten, probably raped, and put on a distant planet covered with the beings that aided in the destruction of her former life. If I were her, I wouldn't be hasty to trust us either." "She may not trust us, but her room mate, the name, Shina, she is female, that at least gives them one thing in common, and the girl will learn the best about us from her surely, and in time, learn we are not as dishonourable as Frieza has made us" "Indeed she would, but even I, barely older than she, I feel it is not within my capabilities to control such a power. She is aware of her abilities, she need not even use combat to destroy Frieza, she knows he is strong, the style of fighting of her people is to find the weak points of her opponent and destroy them, we could learn a lot from her, if she would let us. But as things stand, everybody on this planet is her enemy. We must do everything we can to change that. Firstly, I want her as close to me as possible. Give these orders to the labourers, Tell that the king wishes for the girl and a companion, whomever she chooses, to serve him, at the palace. She will no doubt take that Shina with her, so she will feel safe. And then perhaps..." "Perhaps what brother? You aren't allowing yourself to fall prey to feelings of romance for this, female" "Think of it Rytak, any child born from this girl would possess incredible power, and perhaps even reach the legendary of our people" "You wish for the legendary to be a half-breed? Vegeta, it is an abomination" "But nobody would know, Tyrinian children are born with their father's looks, and mother's abilities, the women of that race tend to be the stronger sex. But you do not know the extremities of these people. As a boy, father sent me to train with an elder on that planet, he had formed an alliance with them during the great war, and he wished for me to be strong, so that I would one day rule the saiyan nation, as he did. But their power, it was amazing, nothing I could even in my wildest dreams contend with. As payment for my training, I was made to promise to protect any Tyrinian that ever crossed my path, and that I must do, in the name of my father, in the name of my race, and in the name of our freedom." "Sire, I understand your obligations to your oath, but if she really could be that powerful, then she must be involved in the fight against Frieza, she must hate him almost as much as we do, if not more?" "I cannot think like Rytak said nothing, but nodded, and turned to his quarters, gritting his teeth.  
  
Lyrena had grown fond of Shina, she had become her guide, like an older sister, but Shina was as protective as a mother would be of her child. Lyrena could not venture more than a foot out of Shina's reach without suffering the consequences, which usually involved a light scolding and a suffocating hug, sprinkled with a "You don't know how dangerous it is out there, take my word for it". But Lyrena was growing up; she had mastered the language within a few weeks of being there and now spoke with a better dialect than Shina herself. Shina had been amazed at the rate at which Lyrena had learnt it, but didn't mention it to her, so as to not make her feel uncomfortable. As Lyrena spent longer and longer on Vegeta, she began to take notice of a certain young man, also going by the same name. He too could not deny he had found her attractive, not even to Rytak, but he could not allow a girl from a different race to sit on the throne next to him as queen of the saiyans and produce little half-bred heirs, no matter how powerful, they may have turned out, Vegeta could not tarnish the race, no matter what the bottom half of his body said. In the time Lyrena had spent on Vegeta, she had not forgotten about her vendetta against Frieza, and was determined to find a way to overthrow him and return things to the way they were before he intervened. That night, Lyrena made her way to the Vegeta's chamber, hoping that she would be able to thank the king for the kindness he had bestowed upon her, and somehow repay the debt that she had incurred. She arrived at the room and was surprised that she received no resistance from any of the guards, failing that, she was escorted to the king himself, and left with him in the throne room. "I cam here to thank you, for your kindness, and mercy" "You can talk, how is it you can talk?" "I mastered you language within a couple of weeks, it really is nothing special" "I see. So how exactly do you plan on repaying me?" Vegeta asked with a dirty smile. "My Lord, with all due respect, I wish for you to express some self-control as I make this proposition." She said as she stared at the sudden rising in Vegeta's crotch. Vegeta blushed. "And what proposition would that be." "| am no fool, I know that you know of my power, that you have been watching me, getting me on your side, whatever it is you want to call it. But the point is, I am choosing to save you a lot of bother, and become an ally in your fight against Frieza. "I would never go against Lord Frieza." "You deny it even now," she approached him, slowly emphasising her curves as she drew closer. "Even now when we're alone?" "I am a king suppressed by Frieza. My race is enslaved by a monster an infinite amount of times stronger than I, I do not lie Lyrena, I would never go against Frieza if I wanted to help my people, and I do." "You are a loyal man Vegeta." She stroked his face, and looked into his eyes longingly. "Your loyalty may end up being the death of you. In battle, you can only rely on yourself." "I of all people know that." "So then why are you relying on me, to avenge your race?" "I made an oath to an elder on your planet to protect you, and that I will, but you're protection doesn't depend upon me, it depends upon Frieza." "Don't fool yourself. I've known your intentions from the moment I laid eyes upon you." Vegeta grabbed her from behind her waist, and pulled her into him tight. He leaned into her, staring deep into eyes, "Your wisdom almost surpasses your beauty." "Almost?" her breath was husky, and she was struggling to control her arousal" "Almost Lyrena, if you truly could destroy Frieza, you would, and you wouldn't be bothering with me. But underneath that tough exterior, you are afraid. You're as afraid as the rest of us are of him, the truth is, you need me to defeat him, I don't know how or why, but you need me, so why don't we just stop playing around and get to the point, what is it you want from me?" Lyrena was silent. She pulled away from him and approached the huge balcony on the west side of Vegeta's chamber; she felt the cold night air brush over her skin, and sighed. "You" she whispered. "You are what I want." 


End file.
